The invention is based on a magnetic valve, in particular a fuel injection valve for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines having a valve housing, a conductor coil mounted on a core of ferromagnetic material and an armature, which carries a valve body cooperating with a valve seat.
A fuel injection valve of this kind is already known from German patent application No. P 30 46 889.4, in which the valve element which is firmly connected with the flat armature passes through a central guide opening of a guide diaphragm. The guide diaphragm guides the valve element in the radial direction with respect to the valve seat. With a concentric guide edge, the flat armature, being stressed by a spring, touches the guide diaphragm and is thus guided in a parallel plane to the end face of the core, which is embodied as a shell core. The supply of fuel to the valve is effected through radial inlet openings in the valve wall. The nonmetered fuel, after flowing through the magnetic element, can flow back into a fuel return line via radial outflow openings which are axially offset and sealed off with respect to the inflow openings.
This fuel injection valve taken as a whole is very massive. The air gaps which are formed by the armature with the shell core are located very far apart from one another with respect to the circumference, so that the armature must have a large diameter; this increases its mass and reduces its flexibility. Furthermore the guidance of the valve element and of the armature is not always sufficiently good, despite the guide diaphragm.